


it's all according to... plan?

by greyskieslatenights



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, JundongFicExchange2019, M/M, Romance, i'm so sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: For the most part, Donghyuk is a relatively prepared person.For the most part, Junhoe is more or less the opposite.Now that's not a bad thing, but when Junhoe's got something he really needs to say, he needs all his plans to go off without a hitch - but knowing him, he's going to have some bumps along the way.





	it's all according to... plan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmelieofK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/gifts).

> truly i had no idea how this would turn out but this is what i ended up with OTL i truly have not written new ideas in months so hopefully this is somewhat adequate.

For the most part, Donghyuk is a relatively prepared person.

He’s always been the type that logged every assignment, every due date, and every meeting and appointment in his calendar and makes sure that he’s on or ahead of schedule at any given time.

For the most part, Junhoe is more or less the opposite.

He’s not necessarily _ unprepared _ for anything, but he’s much more… _ free-spirited, _ to put it mildly. He’s definitely got a broad life plan in mind and knows what he has to do to get there, but he’s not terribly stressed about the intricacies about _ how _ he’s going to do it.

That, and for whatever reason he always finds himself putting a week’s worth of underwear into the hamper just after Donghyuk’s already put them in the wash.

(And despite Donghyuk’s halfhearted protests when Junhoe decides to wear Donghyuk’s instead, Junhoe knows Donghyuk just has far too much of a soft spot for him).

All this is to say, Junhoe knows how to take things seriously if he needs to. Even though Donghyuk would chastise him throughout college for not doing his readings every week, he would always figure out how to get everything down in time for the major exams. And sure, sometimes he forgets to get milk at the grocery store because he got distracted by a new display of limited-edition chip flavors, but he always goes back once he remembers.

So when it comes down to perhaps the most important plan of his life thus far, Junhoe knows he’s got to have everything down to a tee.

Proposing.

It all started with the ring.

Luckily for Junhoe, Donghyuk was a frequent jewelry and accessory-wearer, so he didn’t have to stress out too much about getting the right ring size or style, and he knew that Donghyuk frequented a particular jewelry store in Cheongdam-dong when he grew bored with his current collection.

Naturally, this seemed like the perfect place to buy Donghyuk’s engagement ring, and the whole thing seemed to go off without a hitch - the jeweler was over the moon to design a ring for one of his regulars, and Junhoe felt confident in his eventual choice of a platinum band with a maroon inlay.

Until one afternoon, Donghyuk came home with a small paper bag in hand, emblazoned with the jewelry store’s name and logo.

“Hey June-yah,” Donghyuk said as he took his shoes off, “I didn’t know you went to Song’s a couple of weeks ago.”

“Eh?” Junhoe choked out.

“Yeah. Minho-ssi said you came in, looking for a custom piece or something.”

_ Goddamn. _ “I thought about getting some different earrings,” Junhoe bluffed, glad that Donghyuk was more or less still occupied with taking his coat off and putting the groceries away. “I’ve been wearing the black studs for a while and you keep bugging me to change it up.”

“Hm,” Donghyuk mused. “Well, Minho-ssi’s never steered me wrong before. Hopefully he’ll make you something you like.”

“What did you get?” Junhoe asked, desperate to change the subject and desperately hoping that he didn’t sound like an obvious fool.

“A bracelet,” Donghyuk replied. “I don’t wear them much, so I wanted to see if I liked wearing one. I’ll show you, let me know what you think?”

Donghyuk sat next to Junhoe on the couch and pulled the bracelet out of the bag, and Junhoe breathed an internal sigh of relief that the crisis was averted.

Next, Junhoe needed to figure out the location.

He knew Donghyuk wasn’t into huge public spectacles and neither was he, but he wanted to do something a little nicer than just getting down on one knee at their apartment.

He started drafting a list on his phone of places he thought might be nice—the park where they first met, the restaurant where they had their first date, that one pretty spot by the lake—

“June-yah, are you planning a trip or something?”

Junhoe jumped, startled as Donghyuk dropped his chin onto the younger’s shoulder. He’d been looking at a villa rental website, thinking that it might be nice for them to have a little weekend getaway where he would propose.

“Kind of?” Junhoe replied, hoping that Donghyuk couldn’t hear his pulse suddenly start racing. “We haven’t really gone anywhere in a while, so I thought it might be nice to, y’know.”

“Koo Junhoe, _ stop wiggling your eyebrows at me or so help me god _—”

While Donghyuk might instead be trying to strangle him for alleged over-suggestiveness, he’d at least moved the focus of the conversation elsewhere.

  


So he had the ring, he had the location, but he still had to actually go forward with the deed itself.

Somehow, he’d managed to convince Donghyuk that _ yes, he really did find a good deal on a hotel in Gangneung, _ and _ no, he’s not dying, why does he need to be suspicious? _ and they were able to arrive at their hotel without a hiccup.

Junhoe had a grand plan for the night to unfold - they would spend some time on the beach, sightsee around the town, head to a restaurant for dinner, and then once they got back to the hotel, Junhoe would take Donghyuk to the balcony, they would stargaze and do other cheesy shit, and then he’d get down on one knee.

Only, despite all of Junhoe’s pre-trip weather forecasting attempts, the skies are overcast and grey - not exactly the makings of a great afternoon of lounging around and splashing around in the ocean.

“We can just go walk around the area, then,” Donghyuk suggests, and Junhoe nods, his mind spinning to try and reorganize the rest of the day.

Donghyuk, expectedly, is fascinated by everything, taking great joy in pointing out little details and striking up conversations with the elders running stalls by the street. He twines his fingers with Junhoe’s loosely, tugging the younger along to look at some small decorations made with shells and seaglass, running his free hand over the different textures and marvelling at the way the irregular shapes all fit together.

Junhoe, as horribly cliched as it is, is content just to watch him smile, flirting with an elderly woman who pinches his cheek, but gives him a discount on a decorative dish.

“You’re so shameless,” Junhoe sighs.

“Oh, hush,” Donghyuk chides, “you could do it too if you didn’t _ frown _ all the time.”

“Hey, people are into my brooding stare! Yourself included, I might add.”

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, but grins widely. “Sure, sure. If that’s what you need to tell yourself.”

They stroll around for the better part of a few hours; Donghyuk’s outgoing nature made what Junhoe had originally planned to be just a small time-filler turn into something that lasted them just until Junhoe’s stomach rumbles traitorously loud.

“Dinner?” Junhoe suggests. Donghyuk nods eagerly, so Junhoe pulls up the address of the restaurant he’d wanted to go to. It was nothing fancy, but Yunhyeong had raved about the _ hwe _ and _ maeuntang _ at one particular restaurant he’d gone to a couple of months ago, so Junhoe thought it was probably a good choice.

“Where are we going?” Donghyuk asks as Junhoe starts to lead the way.

“Yunhyeong-hyung suggested a place,” Junhoe replies, “since Gangneung is a pretty hot place for fishing and all.”

“Sounds good to me.”

It’s a bit of a struggle to find the restaurant, tucked away like most good places inside a weird little alley, but they’re soon enveloped by the familiar smell of fish and _ gochujang _.

They’re whisked away to a table by a no-nonsense woman who gestures to the table, where the menu is printed underneath the glass top. Donghyuk orders, beaming prettily at the end, and the woman cracks the briefest of smiles before leaving.

Another woman arrives with a tray of _ banchan _ and bowls of rice, setting the little dishes out all over the table. Junhoe immediately goes for a piece of kimchi, completely famished.

“It’s not going anywhere,” Donghyuk laughs, taking a piece for himself.

“Hm,” Junhoe grumbles as he chews, “yeah it will, with you around.”

_ “Rude.” _ Donghyuk kicks him a little under the table. “You eat just as much as I do.”

“Who’s the one that finished off all the ice cream, again?”

“Bobby-hyung when he came to visit,” Donghyuk replies, not missing a beat.

Neither of them are fooled, but let the matter drop once their meal arrives, all other thoughts pushed aside for the raw fish and bubbling soup.

“Yunhyeong-hyung has good taste,” Donghyuk mumbles around a mouthful of rice and soup. It’s barely been five minutes and he’s already on his second serving.

“Most of the time,” Junhoe replies, chewing on a piece of fish, “but remember when he told us to go to that one noodle place that looked like it was going to collapse if you looked at the walls too hard?”

Donghyuk cringes. “Yeah, that was a weird one. This place is good, though.”

They finish their food quickly, and Junhoe’s got his wallet out to pay before he notices a small handwritten sign on the front counter that says _ CASH ONLY. _

_ Shit. _ Junhoe stares down into the traitorous leather bifold, containing a couple of paltry 1,000 won bills and a single 10,000 won bill.

“Guess I’ll have to pick this one up,” Donghyuk jokes, pulling out his own wallet. “Most of the smaller shops around here are cash-only, June-yah.”

“Yeah,” Junhoe sighs. He probably should’ve seen that coming.

“You can get the next one, though.”

“Just don’t get anything too expensive.”

“For _ that _, June-yah, I’m getting truffles and caviar.”

But as Junhoe looks at Donghyuk, eyes crinkled up at the corners as he smiles bright, he thinks there’s no price too high to pay.

Junhoe waits a few minutes after he hears Donghyuk turn the shower on before he darts for his suitcase, digging for the small velvet-covered box of destiny. He had wrapped it up in a pair of his socks, then underwear, then put it in the upper-left corner for extra-special safekeeping.

That’s all about to go to shit, though, if he can’t _ find _ the damn thing.

He’s not so concerned about the money - the ring wasn’t terribly expensive - it’s that there’s absolutely no _ fucking _ way he’s going to go through all this again, not with all the stress he’d gone through just to make this day happen—

“Are you looking for something, June-yah?”

Under ordinary circumstances, Junhoe would probably take a lot more time to take in the ever-attractive figure of his boyfriend, still damp from the shower with just a towel around his waist.

But presently, his pulse is racing, his hands feel clammy, and as he turns in Donghyuk’s direction he’s pretty sure he looks a little unhinged, especially since he’s spilled out the entire contents of his suitcase onto the bed.

“Ye—no—um—”

“Looking for this?” Donghyuk walks over to his own suitcase, rifling around for a moment before coming away with the very box Junhoe had been searching for.

“How—”

“You accidentally put your little bundle into my suitcase instead of yours when we were packing,” Donghyuk says, “and since you wrapped it in _ my _ underwear, I got a little suspicious.”

“When did you—”

Donghyuk shushes him. “I have my ways.”

Junhoe stares, dumbfounded, eyes darting between the box and his boyfriend. “Um.”

“Don’t you have something to ask me?” Donghyuk asks, lips curling up at the corners. He holds out the box towards Junhoe, who takes it with trembling fingers.

Try as he might, Junhoe had never really figured out what he wanted to say. There were a lot of words he could use to describe him and Donghyuk’s relationship, but every time he tried, nothing seemed right. Too shallow, too deep, too fake, too flowery, too blunt—the problems never seemed to end.

But as he opens the box, he figures that maybe, he doesn’t need to plan these words out.

“Kim Donghyuk. I love you. Will you marry me?”

“Aren’t you going to get down on one knee?” Donghyuk’s voice is teasing, but Junhoe can see the tears starting to collect in his eyes.

Junhoe sighs, exasperated, but takes Donghyuk’s left hand in his own. “I don’t let a lot of people in, but I’ll always want to be with you. Will you—”

“Yes, you absolute moron,” Donghyuk replies, sniffling. “Always.”

Junhoe almost drops the ring when he takes it out of the box, but manages to get it onto Donghyuk’s finger without further incident. It’s a perfect fit - just like he’d hoped.

Junhoe stands up, wrapping one arm around Donghyuk’s waist and pulling him in closer. “I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Donghyuk’s forehead.

“My _ god, _ you cheesy— _ MMPH! _”

(While Junhoe might not always be the perfect planner, he’s always got something in his back pocket to get Donghyuk to shut up.

It involves his mouth. And other things.)

**Author's Note:**

> Assigned element: “when all else fails, he had a back up plan”
> 
> i took... a very gratuitous interpretation of this prompt tbh. amelie i'm sorry this was so late!! but i do hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> find me on twitter @[soft_coups](https://twitter.com/soft_coups) or talk to me at [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/soft_coups)!


End file.
